It is well known in the golf industry that balls hit from a driver or fairway wood should have a backspin rate adequate to create a stable flight pattern, but not so high as to cause excessive climbing of the ball to the point where roll and distance are sacrificed. An ideal trajectory can be created with a spin rate of approximately 1800 rpm. A spin rate of 3000 rpm, for example, will create a very high trajectory and a serious loss of distance. On the other hand, a very low spin rate, for example under 500 rpm, creates an unstable flight and very short total shot distances.
Current methods of creating the desired trajectory include 1) raising or lowering the center of gravity of the club head; 2) creating a low friction face, even to the extent of the elimination of grooves; and 3) reducing the loft of the club face. It has been proven that the first and third techniques work for professional and very low handicap amateurs but not well for the average mid to high handicap golfer. Method 2 gworks for the average player when golfing conditions are perfect but when the ball or club face are wet, thus producing low friction, mis-hits on the toe or heel of the club result in wild and unpredictable shots due to loss of the desired and well known gear effect. Spin rates in the center of the low friction faces are still under control in wet weather even through the spin rate is reduced.